battle_for_generationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Climb to Victory Transcript
Bucket: Hey Hapman! Hapman: Oh, Hey Bucket what's up? Bucket: Oh, nothing i just wanted to know if- Zach: Haha, hey losers! Hapman: *Sighs* what do you want Zach? Zach: I just wanted to know you guys suck! Hapman throws Rabbid Ruben to Zach. Zach: OWW! That hurts! Hapman: I know it does! Kill: Gosh, Zach is being a terrible villian right now. What do you think Zombie Diamondy? Zombie Diamondy: *makes weird zombie noises* Kill: Ok never mind! Evil Ruben: Ok Evil Eduardo, what's our rules again? Evil Eduardo: Destroy Ruben and Eduardo! Evil Ruben: That's right! Ruben: Uh, you know we're right here right? Evil Ruben: Uh, shut up... Cassius: What would happen if I pick this up? Classic Hapman: Cassius put me down! Cassius: Huh? Cassius drops Classic Hapman. Classic Hapman: AHHHHHH! Leo: Did you just kill Classic Hapman? Cassius: Maybe? Winner: Hey guys, can I hang out with you? Broken Bottle: Go away Winner no one likes you! Winner: Ok *Crys* Donald: Gosh, you have the nerve of some people. Hanger: Hey Potato Man what's that? Potato Man: It's a box! Potato Man: Hey Ice Cream, can you open this for me? Ice Cream: Yeah sure! Ice Cream opens the box. Ice Cream: It's a 5. ?: Hello! Ice Cream: AHHHHHH! Leo: What is that thing? 5: I'm 5 and I wanted to know if you want to play a game! Hapman: Uh ok. 5: First make TEEEEEAAAMMMMMSSS! Leo: Hey Hapman we should totally be like on the same team! Hapman: Yeah! Ruben: Hey can I be on your guys's team too? Leo: Sure Ruben! Potato Man: And can we be on too, me and Ice Cream? Leo: Of course! Leo: We are team ummm.. Uhhhh...- 5: Ok! That's your team! Leo: Wait- Kill: Ok, Zach who are we gonna put on our team? Zach: Hmmm, maybe Donut, and Wubbzy they're mean there really evil but who else should we add? Xavier: *makes weird zombie noises* Zach: Uh, fine i'll choose you. Zach: We're called- Kill covers Zach's mouth. Kill: Are team's called The Killers! 5: OK! 2 hours later |:( 5: Now that all the teams are set it's time for the challenge! 5: The challenge is to reach to the top of the poll. The last team to do so will be up for elimination. 5: BE-GIN!! Intro starts. Cassius: Errg!, are you guys gonna help or not! Herpmeme: Meme songs here please. ?? Cassius: Grrrrrrr! *gasps* we won! 5: Team Memes is safe! Evil Hapman: How are we gonna win Evil Ruben? Evil Ruben: Let's throw Broken Bottle up! Broken Bottle: What? Evil Eduardo: Yeah let's do it! Evil Eduardo, Ruben, and Hapman say yeah both. Hanger: Don't worry guys we won! Evil Ruben: Oh ok. 5: Team Evil Ruben is safe! Kill: Oh no! I wonder how where going to win. Kill: Zach- Kill already reached his hand to the poll. Kill: Oh, we win. 5: Team Killers are safe! Zach: Hey, that was easy Kill! Kill: I know. Mickey: According to my calculations, if we throw Winner we have a 111 chance of getting up there. Winner: Don't you there- Oswald throws Winner to get her to the poll. Winner: AHHHHHHHHHHHH! Winner goes to the poll. 5: The Winners are safe! Now it's down to YOLO and Umm. Dawn: Cmon, Hapman! I know you can make it! Bucket: Cmon Haps! You can do it right- aaannnnd know ones trying... 5: Team Umm wins, no mercy for Yolo. Bucket: Awwww, man. DJSkizzy: I hate this team so much! Rabbid Ruben: BWAH BWAH BWAH BWAH BWAH BWAH! 5: Vote in the comments of who do you think deserves to be eliminated with the square brackets! The most voted contestants will leave the show! Ending.